


Three Years Later

by PetulantPanda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Lotura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantPanda/pseuds/PetulantPanda
Summary: Allura is over Lotor, isn’t she?





	Three Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> I’m convinced Lotor and Allura shared much more than the one kiss that we saw onscreen. This story reflects some of what I imagine they shared.

They had lost three years, three years that none of them remembered. Three years that could have eased the pain of betrayal, made the loss less immediate, less present. Three years in which she could have relived the few sweet moments they had shared, could have cried herself to sleep remembering that moment when everything she felt for him swirled into a morass of confusion and hatred in the face of his lies. Three years during which she might have found some way to eliminate him from her every waking thought, could have found a way to banish him from her dreams. But for reasons as of yet unknown, three years after leaving him to suffer in the rift her heartache was still an open wound, not yet starting to heal. 

How innocent and easy it had seemed at the beginning. Hands touching as they worked together, his blue gaze lingering on her longer than it needed to, conversations- so many conversations - about the future. Conversations that turned rapidly to their future. He made it all seem so simple, so within reach, so perfect. 

She had fallen, fast and hard, for Zarkon’s half Altean son, fallen even before she knew they shared a common ancestry. Fallen even though a voice in her head told her that loving him could be dangerous. Fallen even though he had warned her that he didn’t have much experience and even less luck with love. 

He had been so gentle with her, his voice soporific, calming her when she was ready to give up on their research, and encouraging her to explore the limits of her alchemical abilities. His voice, husky with emotion after their first kiss, murmuring words of love into her ears, against her hair as he held her against him. His voice, ragged with passion when they were intimate. His voice tinged with madness and paranoia as he ordered his generals to destroy the lions. 

It was all lies, she knew that now. He hadn’t wanted her love, didn’t mean anything he had said. He had wanted to marry her, wanted them to make white haired babies with Altean markings, to give the love he hadn’t gotten as a child. He wanted their children raised with warmth and freely given affection, he had said, wanted them to see how much he loved their mother. He wanted the things she wanted, or at least she believed he did. But it was all lies. 

There was no time to dwell on something as trivial as a failed romance when the planet was slated for destruction by a Galran warlord, and to all observers she seemed to have put Lotor from her mind. She was a Princess with people that still needed her, and that took priority. If she sometimes seemed to be staring longingly towards the stars, surely that was what occupied her mind. She was strong. She was fine. She was over him. It had been three years. 

What no one knew, not even Coran, was that in the solitude of her temporary quarters, Princess Allura of Altea, Paladin of Voltron, cried silent tears for what could have been, and dreamed of a beautiful white haired prince who had taken her heart with him into the rift.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
